Servant of Evil SwissLiecht
by TachibanaHana
Summary: Kita saudara kembar yang terpisahkan, kini aku menjadi pelayan yang siap melindungimu, walaupun nyawa taruhannya... RnR please? Ga jago bikin summary nih,..


**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei~~**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

**Servant of Evil © Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Tragedy & Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: typo, OOC buuuuuuannngggetttttt, Character's Death**

**Character(s) V**

**Kagamine Len (The Servant): Vash Zwingli**

**Kagamine Rin (The Princess): Lily Zwingli**

**Hatsune Miku (The 2****nd**** Princess): Elizaveta Hedervary**

**Meiko: Natalia Arlovskaya**

**Summary: Kita saudara kembar yang terpisahkan, kini aku menjadi pelayan yang siap melindungimu, walaupun nyawa taruhannya…**

**A-HetaLoid-Fanfiction**

**Servant of Evil**

"Kak Vash!"

Seorang gadis kecil berpita biru berlari-lari kecil kearah kakaknya yang membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Ya, Lily?"

"Kak, bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpet? Aku lagi pingin main sesuatu!"

"Iya-iya, ayo kakak temani. Kamu yang jadi ya?"

"Iya! Tapi kakak jangan sembunyi jauh-jauh!"

"Oke, nah, kamu menghitung menghadap tembok itu ya?" Vash menunjuk tembok yang berada di dekat gudang, "Ayo hitung, kakak sembunyi."

"Iya! Satu… dua…"

Vash bersembunyi di atas pohon apel, sedangkan Lily menghitung.

"Di sini enak sekali…" gumam Vash, akhirnya ia tertidur di atas pohon apel.

Sedangkan Lily, ia selesai menghitung. Kemudian ia mulai mencari Vash kesana-kemari, namun tak ketemu juga.

"Uuugh, kak Vash dimana sih?"

Akhirnya Lily menemukannya, namun bukan Vash, ia menemukan seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya, wajahnya sungguh asing.

"Si-siapa?"

"Tuan Putri, ayo ikut saya…"

"Apa? Tidak! Aku maunya sama kak Vash!"

Untung Vash terbangun dan langsung turun dari pohon, segera ia menyelamatkan adiknya. Namun terlambat, Lily sudah dibawa oleh orang asing itu.

"LILY!"

Vash mengejar Lily sambil meneriakkan namanya, namun tak berhasil, ia pun terjatuh dan tak bisa lagi mengejar Lily. Ia hanya bisa melihat adik tersayangnya pergi menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

"Lily…"

xxxXxxx

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, kini Vash sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Namun ia masih terus berusaha mencari adiknya, walaupun nyawa taruhannya.

Hingga suatu hari, ketika Vash dalam usaha mencari Lily di sebuah kerajaan bernama Kingdom of Liechtenstein, ia tak sengaja mendengar cerita tentang sang putri dari para warga kerajaan yang bernama sama dengan adiknya, yang ternyata memang adiknya, Lily Zwingli. Vash mengetahuinya ketika ia melihat foto yang ia pinjam dari salah seorang fotografer kerajaan yang kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah situ.

Akhirnya Vash berniat untuk melamar ke istana sebagai penjaga sang putri, ia menjalani tes dan diterima dengan baik oleh istana. Ketika Vash menemui sang putri, ia benar-benar terkejut karena sang putri benar-benar adiknya sendiri. Lily sendiri begitu melihat Vash langsung terlihat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Siapakah namamu, wahai pemuda asing?"

"Nama saya Vash, saya berasal dari Republic of Switzerland. Saya mohon agar diizinkan menjadi pengawal anda."

Vash meraih tangan Lily dan mencium punggung tangannya sehingga wajah Lily menjadi berwarna merah muda.

"Saya beri izin."

xxxXxxx

Setelah itu, hubungan mereka berdua menjadi makin dekat, bahkan Lily tak suka jika Vash memanggilnya Tuan Putri, ia ingin Vash memanggilnya Lily saja. Karena Lily jatuh cinta pada Vash yang tampan, cerdik, dan sangat dapat diandalkan namun sendirinya tak menyadari kalau mereka berdua adalah saudara. Hingga suatu hari di sebuah lembah dekat istana…

"Vash~~!

"Iya, Tuan Putri?"

"Vash! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali? Panggil saja aku Lily!"

"Baik, ada apa Lily?"

"Vash, ini ada list belanja, tolong belikan di market ya? Orang istana yang biasa belanja malah sedang sakit keras sekarang, payah…"

"Maaf, tapi kenapa saya?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat kuandalkan, jujur saja, semua orang yang ada di istana ini tak ada yang sehebat kamu dalam mengurus suatu masalah…jadi tolong ya? Sekaliiii saja!"

"Baik-baik, saya akan segera berangkat."

"Hati-hati ya?"

Vash berangkat menuju market dan langsung membeli semua yang ada dalam list tersebut sesampainya di sana, Vash tak tahu jika letak market tersebut berada di ujung kerajaan sehingga ia harus bertanya kepada para warga dan itu pun membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Namun ia akhirnya bisa sampai ke market itu. Setelah semua terpenuhi, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seorang wanita asing berambut coklat tua. Untung hanya tertabrak sedikit sehingga Vash hanya menjatuhkan sebuah apel.

"Ma-maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab wanita yang ditabrak Vash barusan.

Melihat wajah di balik jubah hijau wanita itu, Vash langsung merasa juga jatuh cinta seperti Lily yang jatuh cinta padanya.

Sementara itu di istana…

"_Aah, Vash lama sekali! Aku jadi khawatir, aku susul dia ah!" _gumam Lily yang tak tahu bahwa tindakannya itu hanya akan membuat hatinya hancur.

Di market…

Lily langsung melihat siluet Vash, kemudian dia memanggilnya, "Va-"

Lily juga melihat siluet seorang wanita, rambutnya coklat, matanya hijau, terlihat sangat cantik, namun Lily benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa bersama Vash.

"Elizaveta Héderváry?" tanya Vash pada wanita bernama Elizaveta itu, Lily menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pohon yang dekat dari situ.

"Iya, aku putri dari negeri sebelah, Republic of Magyar, kamu?"

"Nama saya Vash, saya dari Republic of Switzerland, tapi jadi pindah tinggal disini…"

"Berarti kau beruntung, Kingdom of Liechtenstein benar-benar tempat yang indah untuk ditinggali. Tapi kalau bisa, datanglah untuk bermain ke negeriku,"

"I-iya, terima kasih…" wajah Vash menjadi berwarna merah. Lily sudah naik pitam, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menyumpah-nyumpahi wanita tadi dalam hati. Di otaknya pun lewat sebuah ide jahat yang akan membuat dirinya merasa kehilangan selamanya.

xxxXxxx

"Saya pulang,"

"Vash," panggil Lily dengan nada setengah kesal.

"Iya? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ya. Tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kau bersedia untuk melindungiku hingga kau mati?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu-"

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

"I-iya, saya bersedia,"

"Kau juga bersedia untuk menuruti tiap perintahku kan?"

"Iya, saya bersedia,"

"Aku punya satu perintah untukmu… aku ingin kau membunuh putri kerajaan sebelah, kerajaan Magyar!"

Vash langsung shock. Apalagi ia diberi perintah untuk membunuh orang yang barusan ia temui dan membuatnya jatuh cinta pertama kali.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kau ingin melanggar janjimu, Vash?"

Vash tak punya pilihan lain, ia benar-benar harus menuruti perintah _adik_nya itu jika tak ingin dibuang keluar dari istana dan akan kehilangan Lily lagi.

"Baik, akan saya laksanakan…"

"Itu yang aku harapkan."

xxxXxxx

Segera Vash mendatangi kerajaan Magyar atas nama Lily Zwingli, putri kerajaan Kingdom of Liechtenstein, dengan membawa sebilah pedang untuk melaksanakan perintah yang ia bawa ((A/N: Padahal biasanya Vash pake pistol atau rifle, OOC banget kan? Dasar author nggak beres…)).

"Ah, Vash! Kau benar-benar datang! Cepat sekali!"

"Iya, aku datang karena disuruh oleh tuan putri dari kerajaan dari negeri tempat aku tinggal sekarang…"

"Nah, ada perlu apa?"

Vash langsung menarik pedang dari sarungnya, dipejamkan matanya erat-erat dan dihunuskannya pedang ke arah putri yang ada dihadapannya. Begitu matanya dibuka, bajunya sudah berlumuran darah dan sang putri sudah tergeletak lemas dengan pedang yang menancap di dadanya. Vash pun langsung mengenakan jubah untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang berdarah kemdian melompat keluar lewat jendela dan kabur menuju jalan pulang.

"_Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" _gumam Vash terus sambil berlari.

xxxXxxx

Dua hari kemudian, beredar berita kematian putri dari kerajaan Magyar. Vash mengetahui hal itu dari selebaran yang ia dapat dari tukang koran. Ia membacanya di dalam kamarnya dan langsung menangis secara tak sengaja.

"_Tidak, aku tak boleh menangis…."_

"Vash, makan siang untuk Tuan Putri sudah siap, namun putri masih belum mau makan, tolong bujuk dia…" muncul seorang koki dari balik pintu kamar Vash.

Segera Vash mengusap air matanya dan beranjak, "Ya, akan kucoba,"

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ternyata Lily sudah duduk dengan manis di kursi makan.

"Vash! Kau ke mana saja sih? Tanpa kamu aku jadi tak nafsu makan!"

"Iya, maaf. Tadi saya sedang di kamar…"

"Ini, ada makanan buat kamu, makan sama-sama yuk!"

"Iya, anda duluan saja…"

Vash menatap Lily dengan miris. Lily tetap tersenyum ceria seolah-olah tak punya kesalahan apapun. Namun apa daya, Vash juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

xxxXxxx

Beberapa hari kemudian, Lily dan Vash beserta seluruh istana terbangun karena mendengar keributan di luar, padahal masih terlalu pagi.

Vash melihat keluar jendela, rupanya itu adalah para warga dari kerajaan Magyar yang menuntut agar putri Kingdom of Liechtenstein segera dibunuh dengan cara dipenggal karena telah membunuh putri kerajaan mereka, Elizaveta Héderváry. Di antara para warga kerajaan Magyar yang terlihat paling semangat adalah seorang wanita berambut platinum blond, Natalia Arlovskaya, sahabat dari putri kerajaan Magyar yang juga memegang status sebagai putri dari kerajaan sahabat kerajaan Magyar, kerajaan Belarus.

Dengan cepat Vash berpikir agar sang putri Lily selamat dari para warga Magyar yang hendak membunuhnya. Akhirnya Vash mendapat ide yang cukup gila, baginya, namun itu dapat memulihkan status Kingdom of Liechtenstein.

"Lily! Ayo cepat, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

"Ah, Vash! Apakah keributan di luar disebabkan pembunuhan yang kau lakukan kemarin siang?"

"Ya, tapi mereka menuduhmu sebagai pembunuhnya! Cerita selengkapnya nanti saja, kita harus segera kabur!"

Vash mengajak Lily ke depan sebuah gudang kecil di belakang istana. Berhubung situasi makin buruk seiring warga Magyar hampir mengepun seluruh istana, akhirnya Vash mulai melancarkan rencana yang ia susun barusan.

"Lily, lepas pakaianmu! Kita tukaran pakaian, sekarang!"

"Hah? Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Jika aku memakai bajumu, mereka akan mengira aku adalah kau, sehingga aku yang akan ditangkap, bukan kau! Tak apa Lily, kita sering dikira kembar kan? Ayo cepat!"

"APA? Vash! Kau bodoh! Nanti nyawamu… bisa-bisa…" baru sebentar namun Lily sudah mau menangis, "Padahal kita sudah berteman lama, bahkan kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara sendiri…"

"_Kita memang saudara, Lily…"_

"Anggap saja baju ini sebagai kenang-kenangan… sudah, ayo cepat!"

Mereka pun bertukar baju, Lily memakai baju pelayan Vash, sedangkan Vash sendiri memakai gaun Lily yang berwarna merah muda.

"Sudah, Lily, sekarang masuk ke gudang,"

"Ta-tapi, nanti kamu…"

"Sudah, cepat masuk!"

Vash membuka pintu gudang dan mendorong Lily masuk dengan agak paksa. Setelahnya ditutup pintu gudang tanpa dikunci. Vash menunggu para warga Magyar yang hendak menangkap dan membunuhnya.

Di dalam gudang, Lily menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu sambil menangis dan terus berdoa agar Vash selamat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan di luar, saat-saat yang ditunggu Vash sudah tiba, ia langsung ditangkap dan dibawa ke gereja untuk dipenggal kepalanya karena ia dikira sang putri, Lily. Lily sendiri hanya menutup kuping dan terus berdoa sambil menangis, ia mulai merasa ada ikatan batin antara dia dan Vash.

Suara itu pun menghilang seketika, Lily malah makin khawatir. Dikenakannya jubah warna hijau yang selalu ia bawa guna menutupi kepalanya jika ingin berjalan-jalan keluar istana. Dibukanya pintu gudang, benar saja, sudah tak ada orang di situ dan sekitarnya, Lily langsung menuju gereja tempat Vash dibunuh, Lily mengetahuinya dari suara-suara yang terdengar dari gereja dekat lembah tempat ia dan Vash biasa bermain.

Sesampainya di sana, Lily langsung menerobos orang-orang yang hendak menyaksikan pemenggalan kepala pembunuh sang putri. Vash sudah tertunduk lemas di atas kayu yang dia atasnya terdapat pisau besar guna memenggal kepalanya. Lily serasa ingin mengakui bahwa putri yang asli adalah dia, namun entah kenapa lidahnya terasa sangat kelu.

Dimulailah upacara pemenggalan, salah satu warga langsung menghitung dan menyayatkan pisau yang ia bawa untuk memotong tali yang berujung pisau pemenggal tersebut. Lily menutup matanya erat-erat dan serasa ingin berteriak.

"_TIDAK! VASH!"_

DRAAAKKK

Terlambat, kini Vash _Zwingli _tinggal nama. Seluruh warga pun pergi, namun ada beberapa yang membereskan mayat. Salah satunya menemukan selembar foto di dalam kantong celana Vash, namun langsung dibuang karena tidak peduli. Beruntung Lily menemukannya, ia mengambil foto itu dan langsung terkejut lebih dari tiga perempat mati.

_Foto Vash dan Lily sedang tertawa bersama_

_Ketika mereka masih kecil_

"_Ini kan… aku! Dan yang disebelah… Vash… saudara kembarku? Jadi selama ini aku jatuh cinta pada saudaraku sendiri? Dan karena itukah Vash rela mengorbankan nyawanya hingga seperti ini? Nama asli Vash adalah… Vash Zwingli?"_

Mendengar itu Lily menangis makin menjadi-jadi. Jika ia mengetahui hal ini lebih dulu, ia akan merelakan Vash jatuh cinta pada putri Elizaveta.

_Hei Lily, tapi bagaimana jika aku lahir kembali_

_Aku akan tetap setia menemani dan melindungimu_

_Aku berjanji, hingga aku mati_

_Bagaimana?_

_The Servant of Evil,_

_Vash Zwingli_

-F.I.N-

#Now playing: Kagamine Len_Servant of Evil

A/N: Fanfict kedua, desu! Dah lama ga publish story, disibukkan oleh stress2 yg cukup banyak (?)~~ Kuharap yang ini tidak memplagiat! Lagipula tokohnya beda kok! Okelah, RnR saja yaa?

Sign,

Hana

Balasan review (dari fanfict Hetalia Conchita):

Nyasar-tan: Iya, aku bikinnya lagi kalap soalnya, sampe lupa klo si Lizzie udah bikin yg beginian, ya udah namanya jg bru publish story pertama kali, aku udah mint maaf kok sama dia ^^v

Pilongtan099711: fuha fuha, iya saya mengerti kok. Feel-nya nggak kerasa, ya… emang sih, saya emang ga jago bikin fanfict horror, apalagi gore…

Aura007: Ohohooo, arigatou gozaimasu~~~~ makan orang? Jangan dong, nanti jangan2 author jg dimakan, da~~

Oxenstierna Holding Company: Tonton aja video klipnya, Vocaloid_Conchita, lagunya Meiko itu, ga terlalu mengerikan sih, tapi dengerin lagu ama baca liriknya aja, lumayan ngeri kok…

RaquelCarriedo: Fenomena unik, ada vampire jd author FFn… iya nih, aku lupa klo Lady Elizabeth-Kirkland udah bikin beginian, aku udah minta maaf ma dy kok


End file.
